bellmans_high_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Frandsen
Appearance Axel is light tan, and kinda tall. Axel is skinny and wiry. He has light grey eyes. Axel has blond hair, with a couple of light brown streaks. His hair is spiky, and spikes up over his forehead. Axel has light freckles that cover his whole body. His weapon is normally in his pocket, so he always makes sure to have one. His outfits are normally: * A black t-shirt with white stripes running horizontally, light blue shorts, and white sneakers with black laces. * A long white sleeve shirt with a green hoodie over it, black sweatpants, and brown boots. * The school's uniform, the jacket black, and a light blue shirt under it, and navy slacks with black sneakers that have yellow X's on them. Some not as common outfits are: * A collared shirt with an orange tie, khaki jeans, and brown leather shoes. * A full black and white tuxedo, suit, tie and all, right down to the tuxedo shoes. * His weapons fighting outfit is all stuff that he found and made by himself. He has white baggy pants, a black hoodie with white bandages wrapped around the forearms, a black mouth mask with a slanted X that seems to be dripping, grey sneakers, and white fingerless gloves. Personality Axel is passionate and persistent. If he has a goal, he'll do anything to get to his goal. Axel is emotional, and very dramatic. He's acts gullible, but gets extremely angry when tricked. Axel is normally the center of attention, and likes it. Axel seems very innocent at first, but he can be sly sometimes. To be honest, he's kinda like a 4 year old brat. He likes everything his way, and will stop at nothing to make it that way. He gets upset over a lot of things, and is very emotional. Weaponist Stuff >Weaponist Weapon: Axel has a knife. It's a split blade knife so you can have the blades separate or combine them as one. It's made of titanium and has a ring on the back to hold it. The handle is black, and the blade has a little dip, but it is vey sharp and pointy at the end. >Weaponist Color Scheme:Black, grey, and white. Character Relationships Aria Axel has a crush on Aria, and has no shame in showing it. He wants to hopefully go out with her again sometime soon. Tate Axel likes Tate. As a friend. He thinks that she's a sweet girl, and since she's a friend of Aria, she's a friend of him. Shiu Axel doesn't really like Shiu. He just kinda doesn't. However, Axel does treat him with some level of respect, as a fellow weaponist. Opal Axel does not like Opal. He heard what she did to Aria, and does not trust her for that. Violet Violet has changed Axel's opinion on all the Santiago kids, and Axel does not like her. Pedro Axel also doesn't like Pedro, in fact he kinda hates him. Axel wants to get back at Pedro for what he did.